


Afterglow

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekxing are boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, baekxing are also husbands, baekxing is such a warm ship, byun baekhyun is cute, did i mention i miss baekxing, i miss baekxing, im bad at tagging, moments of baekxing, zhang yixing is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: The moments of Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> The format of writing I was inspired by an Ambreigns fic I read called '17 moments of Ambreigns' by Queen_Preferences on fanfiction.net

**1\. Stay**

Baekhyun buries his tear stained face into Yixing's warm chest, sobs muffled against the fabric of Yixing's hoodie. Yixing's hands sneaks underneath Baekhyun's oversized sweater, his cold fingertips meeting the warm naked skin of Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun feels Yixing's hands rub soothing circles at his waist a second later, trying to calm him down.

Baekhyun tries to even out his breathing when he feels Yixing place soft kisses into his hair. Baekhyun sniffles against Yixing's chest when Yixing's kisses move to his temple.

A woman's voice rings out in the airport and Baekhyun flinches in Yixing's hold. The voice over the intercom announces that passengers heading to Beijing, China, should begin boarding the plane as the plane is ready to leave. Baekhyun's fingers tighten around the fabric of Yixing's hoodie.

"Stay," Baekhyun mumbles. "Stay, stay, stay"

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Moon**

The house is silent and the night is quiet, but that is expected seeing as it is midnight. Baekhyun revels in the quietness and tranquility of the evening, where it seems like all of his stress and worries falls silent at night.

The calming breaths of his husband sleeping peacefully behind him brings a smile on his face. Yixing's got a heavy arm slung around Baekhyun's waist, so protective and loving even while he is asleep.

Baekhyun intertwines their fingers together and stares with a certain fond glint in his eyes at their twined fingers. He plays with the wedding band on Yixing's ring finger, gently twisting and turning the ring. The silver band glints in the moonlight thats streaming into the room and Baekhyun smiles while fighting back tears.

Finally.

All the hardships they went through for the past seven years just to reach this chapter of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Noise**

Yixing immediately stops what he's doing when he hears Baekhyun's loud scream coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud crashing noise. Yixing panicks for Baekhyun's safety and he quickly runs down the stairs to the kitchen to see what has caused Baekhyun to scream and what caused the loud crashing sound. When he enters the kitchen he is met with the sight of Baekhyun, unharmed, and he lets out a breath of relief.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I dropped the pork dumplings I was going to eat!" Baekhyun cries out.

Yixing's eyes dart towards the floor and indeed there lies dozens of pork dumplings surrounded by little glass shards that once was a plate.

"You scared me. I thought you got seriously hurt," Yixing sighs.

"My heart is seriously hurt! I want to eat pork dumplings!" Baekhyun pouts and Yixing's heart melts . He embraces Baekhyun into a hug.

"I'll buy you more pork dumplings after we clean up this mess, how does that sound?"

 

* * *

 

 

**4\. Smile**

"You have the prettiest smile, did you know that Hyunnie?" Yixing's thumb rubs the corner of Baekhyun's lips that's stretched into his signature rectangular smile.

Yixing has Baekhyun's face cupped in his hands and Baekhyun is smiling, eye smile and everything, at the lame joke Yixing cracked and wow.

The view of Baekhyun smiling...

Yixing is in awe at his pretty, handsome and gorgeous boyfriend. He can't get over Baekhyun's smile. Baekhyun's smile is so bright and beautiful. His smile is so radiant and so very Baekhyun-like he can't explain it.

Everytime Baekhyun smiles, Yixing's breath catches in his throat. "Hyunnie, you have the most beautiful smile. I love your smile, Baekkie"

Baekhyun feels like he is melting into a puddle of goo at Yixing's sincere compliments.

Baekhyun's smiles stretches even wider if that's possible and he squeezes his eyes shut, now purposefully doing aegyo. His eyes shoots open when he hears a click of a camera going off and he sees Yixing has quickly retrieved his phone and snapped a picture of him smiling.

"Yah Zhang Yixing!!"

 

* * *

 

 

**5\. Warm**

Baekhyun snuggles his face further into the crook of Yixing's neck. He tightens his arms around Yixing's neck and he stands up more on his tippy toes, breathing in and chasing the scent that is Yixing.

Yixing's scent smells kind of milky and it reminds him of a baby. He feels Yixing's arms tighten their hold on his hips and he feels Yixing pull him more into the embrace, into the warmness.

Baekhyun sighs. He can get lost in the security that is Yixing, he really can. Here in Yixing's arms, where the world seems to fade around them and fall silent, and it's just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

**6\. Guitar pick**

Baekhyun eyes Yixing and surpresses his giggle. He watches as Yixing turns over the living room in his search for his guitar pick, guitar long forgotten on the coffee table.

Baekhyun's eyes flits over to the clock on the wall.

10pm.

He sighs inwardly. He knows that if Yixing finds the guitar pick, Yixing will shut himself off from the world and retreat to his personal studio to make music until 3am. That's why he had to do it. He  _had_ to.

Yixing doesn't know that Baekhyun has hid his guitar pick.

Baekhyun hid it because if he didn't his boyfriend would still be making music for who knows how long, regardless if its 3,4,5am in the morning.

It's so bad that Yixing even forget to eat his meals and sleep when he is in the zone of making music.

(Yixing also doesn't give him attention when he is working on his music and it makes Baekhyun sad.)

Zhang Yixing doesn't know when to take a break. Zhang Yixing doesn't know the meaning of the word rest.

The cons of Zhang Yixing being such a talented music producer, Baekhyun guesses.

When Yixing passes by him to search the other side of the room, Baekhyun reaches out and tugs Yixing down beside him on the couch by his sweater. When Yixing lands on the couch Baekhyun is quick to seat himself in Yixing's lap and begin pecking Yixing's lips. Yixing chases after his kisses before Baekhyun pulls away from the kisses.

"I missed doing that," Baekhyun says before he surges forward and kisses Yixing passionately. Yixing returns the kiss and when they part for air, Yixing's fond eyes meet Baekhyun's dazed eyes.

"You hid my guitar pick, didn't you?" Yixing asks, humor lacing his voice as he squeezes Baekhyun's hips with both hands.

The shy unabashed smile that graces Baekhyun's lips is all the answer Yixing needs. "Can you blame me? I missed my boyfriends lips," he pecks Yixing on the lips before continuing in a soft voice, "and I missed his attention."

Yixing's hands tighten around Baekhyun's hips and he has a guilty look in his eyes. He brings Baekhyun into a hug.

"Baekkie," he sighs into Baekhyun's hair, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry for being so selfish and neglecting you, that wasn't my intention, boo"

Baekhyun pulls his face away from Yixing's chest.

"That's just who you are though. So passionate with your music," Baekhyun places a finger on Yixing's lips when the other man wants to interrupt him," It's great that you're so passionate but it's not great when you don't sleep and don't eat and ignore everyone and everything just to complete a song. That's unhealthy. No more of that unhealthy way of working, okay? You have to pay attention to me too."

Yixing is glad to have Baekhyun by his side, he is glad that Baekhyun always brings him back down to earth and makes sure that he isn't harming himself or his body. It's that silent way of Baekhyun protecting Yixing that makes Yixing feel so blessed to have Baekhyun in his life. Yixing wordlessly kisses Baekhyun on the lips and he hopes it conveys the message he wants Baekhyun to get

Thank you for staying by my side. I love you.

And he is sure that the way Baekhyun smiles into the kiss he definitely got the message.

 

* * *

 

 

**7\. Keys**

Yixing watches as Baekhyun's long, slender fingers glide over the piano keys, those slender fingers creating a beautiful and mellow melody.

The afternoon sun that streams in from the window creates a warm, golden and angelic glow around Baekhyun's side profile.

The view that is Byun Baekhyun in front of him... wow...it's breathtaking... it's pure.

Yixing watches as Baekhyun's eyes slip close, getting lost in the music. Those slender fingers of his continues to move expertly over the keys.

Baekhyun doesn't play the piano often, but when he does it's in Yixing's presence. Yixing feels warmth in his chest that he gets to witness Baekhyun like this. Yixing's eyes takes in the image before him, brain on recording mode, wanting to ingrain this moment in his memories forever.

Like this, in front of the piano keys, Baekhyun is an angel.

 

* * *

 

 

**8\. Hoodie**

Yixing sucks in a breath at the sight he is met with when he walks into their bedroom. He gulps and he feels his blood rushing to his dick.

Damn.

There Baekhyun is sitting behind the computer in his gaming chair with pink kitten headphones covering his dumbo ears, but thats not what had him sucking in a breath and shifting his growing erection. What has him so affected is the view he has.

Damn.

Baekhyun and those mouthwatering thighs of his......

Although his boyfriend is very much occupied with the game he is playing, he is sitting in his gaming chair in such a way that his milky thighs are exposed to Yixing's lustful eyes and Baekhyun is unaware of the effect he has on Yixing and Yixing's dick.

Baekhyun is wearing -is that Yixing's astro hoodie?\- an astro hoodie and a pair of shorts that seems to disappear under the hoodie leaving his milky thighs exposed to the air.

Yixing closes his drooling mouth and walks over to Baekhyun who doesn't pay attention to him because he is too busy yelling at his computer screen.

He is playing PUBG, Yixing sees when he nears Baekhyun. Baekhyun yelps when Yixing's hands land on his thighs and squeezes.

"Baby boy," Yixing groans and Baekhyun pauses the game and takes off his headphones.

"Welcome home...Ge"

 

* * *

 

 

**9\. Phone**

Baekhyun giggles into his sweaterpaws when he successfully unlocks Yixing's phone on the first try. (Baekhyun's birthday is the password).

Baekhyun glances at the bathroom door that Yixing has just disappeared through to go shower. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop from smiling at his mischievous plan as he taps on the 'camera' icon.

Baekhyun begins taking lots of selfies on Yixing's phone with his cute bare face, his poses ranging from v signs and finger hearts to upclose pictures of his eyes and lips.

He giggles as he sets the cutest picture he took with a finger heart as Yixing's lockscreen and an upclose picture of his lips in a kissing pose as Yixing's home screen.

Later when Baekhyun has dozed off from the tiring selfie session - Yixing takes long showers- Yixing props himself against the headboard and decides to answer the many notifications from his friends.

When he lights up his phone he is surprised to see his cute boy as his lockscreen and his cute boy's lips as his homescreen.

He shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend's antics.

 

* * *

 

 

**10\. Bracelet**

When Baekhyun first gave him his fearless bracelet he was in shock. He knows the bracelet has helped Baekhyun through many occasions when the other was feeling too nervous or too scared before a performance or before an interview.

He remembers gaping like a fish the night Baekhyun wordlessly outstreched his hand towards Yixing with the bracelet dangling from his fingertips.

Yixing stood up from his position on the floor where he was busy packing his suitcase to fly out tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the start of his solo schedules in China for who knows how long with the political tension between Korea and China.

"Hyunnie?" Yixing questions and Baekhyun sucks in a shaky breath before he thrusts his hand out impatiently.

"Take it" Baekhyun chokes out and now that Yixing meets Baekhyun's eyes he sees that the tiny boy is holding back tears.

Yixing is speechless. The silence stretches on as Baekhyun holds out the bracelet and Yixing makes no move to take it.

"Baek-" he begins but he is cut off by Baekhyun.

"You need it more than me"

When Yixing still remains stationary Baekhyun takes it upon himself and closes the distance between them before clasping the bracelet on Yixing's wrist. Baekhyun smiles at the words 'fearless' standing out against Yixing's milky complexion. Baekhyun looks up into Yixing's eyes before his eyes widens when Yixing suddenly surges forward and kisses Baekhyun with everything he's got.

"I love you," Yixing says when he pulls back.

"I love you too"

 

* * *

 

 

**11\. Hello.**

The beginning of something beautiful usually begins with a hello or with a smile.

In other cases the beginning of something beautiful starts out with an embarrassing encounter, be it a spilling of a drink on one of the two or an awkward fall in front of one of the two.

The beginning of something beautiful can begin by accepting that friend request on Facebook or by sending a DM to that one mutual you have always seen on your timeline but was too afraid to initiate a conversation with.

But the beginning of BaekhyunAndYixing started out with a "nagajuseyo!" from Yixing in one of the practice rooms of SM Entertainment.

The beginning of BaekhyunAndYixing went from: "Are you going to practice? If not nagajuseyo!" to "If the intimacy is 100%, me and Baekhyun are 120%"

 

"Baekhyun? He is very nice and warm-hearted" (Yixing says)

"Yixing? He is a genius" (Baekhyun says)

"Baekxing? their love is warm and pure" (Anonymous)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hehehe I fucked around w this bc I felt like shit and I just really really really miss baekxing. Title comes from Afterglow by FAKY


End file.
